


Back in the day...

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [99]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Cringey Self-Inserts, For Some Reason Spamano?, Gen, Old OCs, Quotev - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: My old self-insert OC does some shit.





	Back in the day...

**Author's Note:**

> The writing style is deliberately flawed in this oneshot. I’ll explain what this is in the end notes!

Rowen tucked her dark hair over her shoulder as she walked through the blinding sunlight and blue skies of her homeland into the threshold of another dead fanfiction, one she was sure she would find her old friend in.

Sure enough, Ella was sitting there amongst the golden ears of corn watching a curly-haired brunet hold another brunet close to him as they awaited potential death in absolute terror. She sighed dreamily, loving the sight of the figures her creator had come to adore over years of imagining them. 

“Hey El. Thought I’d find you here.” Rowen stated casually. Ella looked up with a gasp, then smiled widely at her friend.

“Yo Ro!” She giggled at her rhyme, “Yeah, I guess I have been in Besamé a lot. It’s just such a great fic though!” Rowen nodded in agreement, walking over to the terrified young men to look into their eyes. They were frozen in time, stuck in the scene Ella had set them in. It wasn’t her story, no, but she at least had this much control over the world.

“Why are you on this scene? It’s not as good as the early chapter four wet dream scene or the ‘Basta’ scene.” Rowen said, glaring judgementally at Ella. She just waved her hand flippantly, changing the scene to a huge mansion surrounded by riches. This was one of her creator’s own dead fanfictions- Hetaloids. The same brunet from before ran after a younger version of his uke through the mansion. They were only animate because this story was explicitly linked to Ella. As an author-insert of her creator, she had a lot of control over the place.

“I guess I like the romance of it all. Toni protecting Vino... It’s cliché, but the emotional tension in the scene is so beautifully portrayed that I can look past that.” She winked at the younger brunet, silently wishing that he was older. Unfortunately, her creator had killed the fanfiction without amending her characters’ ages so that they corresponded with reality.

“Woah. Deep.” Rowen deadpanned, watching Ella as she played with her ‘brothers’. After they were deadened, she sort of took them in. There were four, but she generally only saw them in pairs. Sometimes Rowen wondered what Ella did with them.

“Yeah, I guess so. It’s just analysis to me though, eheheh!” Ella laughed as her ‘brother’ glared at her.

“Stop acting like you’re real, bastard. And it’s Romano. I’m not wine.” Romano had a hand on his hip in a sassy fashion as his golden eyes fixed Ella in an irritated glare. She loved seeing that tsundere side of him.

“Aw, don’t be like that Vinooooo... I don’t get any fun now that my trashy fic has been completed. It’s so awful that it got deleted, but it didn’t show up in the dead fics world.” She sighed, missing her home a little. She had been shipped with the Dark Sultan Daemon of course, although Ella would have loved to be shipped with Andy, someone she had had a crush on during the course of her story. Daemon himself had also had eyes for someone else, but the creator controlled them.

“At least my fic is dead.” Rowen stated. Ella turned and smiled at her, although it didn’t reach her eyes. As Rowen wasn’t as similar to her creator as Ella, she didn’t get as much of a distinguishable personality. It was a little bit sad, but Ella accepted it as her reality. She had tried to leave the world before, and get her old life back. It didn’t work.

“Yeah, there’s that.” She replied, re-entering her house as she silently hoped that Rowen would take the hint and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. ‘Ella’ is the generic name I chose for my Mary Sue self insert OC into one of my very first fanfictions on Quotev (I actually did delete it, so I don’t have a link)- To you I’d give my everything. It shipped ‘her’ with Daemon/Damien Hellbourne from Fantasy Life for some reason? Actually, the whole thing was based on my first steps into the world of maladaptive daydreaming, with the plots and weird crossovers with Pokémon (???) relating to that.
> 
> ‘Rowen’ (it might have been Rowan) was the OC of a close friend of mine who also went on Quotev with me when we were cringey kids. She wasn’t as developed as ‘Ella’ since her story never got finished, but she was also a Mary Sue self insert.
> 
> I wish I could have fixed my story and my character, but making a fanfiction about yourself is kind of hard. Matthew the Magnicifebt is my best attempt!
> 
> Prompt- Shadow and Elpop’s old OCs.
> 
> Shadow was my friend’s Quotev name at the time of our OCs, but she has changed it since.
> 
> Elpop was my old name, and it’s linked to a lot of other weird stuff my cringey past self got involved in. I guess since a link to my AO3 profile is on my Quotev page, you can have a link to my cringey fanfiction too. Elpop’s Brilliant Collection of Stupid Stories is and always will be my best collection of crackfics yet. I’d recommend either the weird Doitsu one or the AOT one. https://www.quotev.com/search/Elpop11900?t=people
> 
> Original Number- 198.


End file.
